dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave
Dave, also known as Dr. Octavius Brine, is the main antagonist of Penguins of Madagascar. He is voiced by John Malkovich. Appearances ''Penguins of Madagascar Dave was originally one of the top animal attractions in the Central Park Zoo. He entertained children with his many tricks. However, when the penguins came along, they unknowingly stole all of his glory and he was then kicked out and transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again. Dave then grew hateful towards penguins and plotted revenge against them. He escaped captivity and disguised himself as a human professor under the alias "Dr. Octavius Brine". He created a green chemical called the "Medusa Serum", which, when fired in a ray, turns animals into physically and mentally disfigured monsters. He kidnapped penguins from every zoo he got kicked out, including Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Private escapes, but Dave still turns the penguins into monsters. He then releases them on a rampage in Central Park, allowing them to terrorize the citizens. But Private manages to turn his friends back to his side and they then learn that they can use Private's cuteness as a reverse for the Medusa Serum. Dave and his minions attempt to stop them, but Private punches him with his butt hand (which he developed as a side effect from the serum) and knocks him away. The penguins then use the machine to return all of the penguins back to normal. Later, Dave is revealed to have also caught in the blast, and as a result, he is shrunk and trapped in a snow globe. He swears revenge against the penguins, but he's interrupted when a little girl picks up his snow globe and proceeds to shake him around. It is unknown what happened to him after this. Personality Dave was originally a child friendly zoo animal. He performed tricks for children and made them laugh. However, when the penguins stole his glory, he snapped and became an evil and psychotic mastermind. He grew to hate penguins and attempted to take his revenge by turning them all into monsters, hoping it would make the humans dislike them. But shortly following his defeat, he was shown to have a sympathetic feeling toward the little girl that picked him up. However, it's possible he changed his mind when she began to shake him rapidly. Trivia *Interestingly, Dave orders his minions and call out their names in the sentences of some local and famous celebrities. Like "Nicholas, cage them. Charlize, they're on the ray. Helen, hunt them down. William, hurt them. Drew, Barry, more power. Robin, write this down." And so on. It is possible that he may be a fan of some of them and decided to name his minions after those celebrities. *He disguises himself as a professor named Dr. Octavius Brine. *His disguise name may be a parody of Optimus Prime from ''Transformers. Gallery Category:The Penguins of Madagascar characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Madagascar Villains Category:Madagascar characters Category:Octopuses Category:Sea animals Category:Silly Characters